Up All Night To Get
by Lala to the power of 2
Summary: Bokuto had no idea how he was so insanely lucky as to have Akaashi Keiji as a boyfriend, but he was going to take as much advantage of all this naked sexy glory as he was allowed. Of course, his brain might melt from oversexitization, but that seemed like as good a way to go as any, right?


AN: I just wrote this to procrastinate on my other projects, no lie.

* * *

"Uh-oh," Bokuto cursed softly, eyes darting quickly from his fumbling hands to Akaashi and back again.

"'Uh-oh?' What is 'uh-oh' supposed to mean?" His boyfriend asked, an edge of annoyance to his voice as he leaned up on the bed to look at Bokuto.

The senior looked down at the torn condom in his hand, not daring to look at Akaashi's sexy naked self knowing the look that would be on his face. He'd have that look like he was talking to an idiot – which clearly he was, considering the situation. "I'm so sorry!" He shouted, and out of the corner of his eye saw Akaashi's arm move, most likely to pinch the bridge of his nose or rub his temple or one of those other 'I swear I don't even know what to do with you' gestures he had.

"God damn it, Bokuto-san," his long-suffering lover sighed.

"O-okay so I broke our last condom," Bokuto said quickly, tossing the wrapper and useless contraceptive into the trash bin. "You said you were pretty close when I was fingering you, right? I can just get back in there and finish the job real quick!" He offered cheerfully, wiggling his fingers meaningfully. Of course, Bokuto himself hadn't known if they were gonna do it or not today so had jerked off before their date to take the edge off, so it'd probably take too long if he tried to ask for a blow job... Oh, maybe Akaashi would let him oil up and fuck his thighs? His Keiji had the BEST thighs, so firm and muscular but the skin was still all soft like the rest of his lovely body...

"No, it's-" Akaashi sighed, short and frustrated, and fell backwards onto the bed again. "Fine, It's _fine,_ just."

Bokuto blinked. "Just what?"

Akaashi threw an arm up over his face, so Koutarou let his eyes fall to the way his chest rose with each short panting breath Akaashi took, how one leg bent up to wrap around Bokuto's hips. "Just _do_ it, alright?" Akaashi bit out from behind his forearm, his body shaking just the slightest bit. "I'm already – just put it in, okay? It's _fine."_

"Holy shit, really?" Bokuto squawked. They'd never done anything without one before, he'd thought that... Well, they'd also only been dating for three months and had sex seven – eight if you count right now- times, so maybe they didn't have any set standards for anything yet. Bokuto swallowed thickly. "What if I get too excited and – will you get mad if I come inside?"

His boyfriend actually groaned at that, but he couldn't tell if it was because he was turned on or annoyed. It could be hard to tell with Akaashi, sometimes. "It's _fine_! Anything is _fine,_ just fuck me already!"

Well, there was no turning down an invitation like THAT, right? Like holy shit. Bokuto didn't even usually understand why Akaashi TALKED to him, much less touched his dick. "God, you're so incredible," he praised thoughtlessly.

"Say that once you dick is in me!" On the plus side, Akaashi wasn't covering his face with his arm anymore, which was always good. On the bad side, he was starting to look CRAZY pissed off, so. Bokuto should maybe stop basking in awe of how amazingly lucky he was and actually fuck his horny boyfriend.

Pushing in like this was... "Wow," beyond words. Akaashi always felt good inside, warm and tight and soft, but. Fuck, he'd never been able to feel him like _this_. Scorching hot and so wet, the lube Bokuto had just finger-fucked into him easing the skin-on-skin slide until his cock was all the way inside of Akaashi's gently pulsating heat. "Oh god. Fuck, Keiji, you're really sucking me in here."

Both of Akaashi's legs had wound themselves around Bokuto's waist, locking their bodies together as he threw his head back against the pillows. "Shit," he swore quietly. "Shit, don't move yet, you're too big." Bokuto's cock throbbed at the words - he couldn't take it when Keiji talked dirty like that – and Akaashi's body twitched in response like he'd felt it or something.

"Holy crap, could you feel that?" Koutarou asked, awestruck. "Can you really feel that much of me inside you?"

Akaashi reached out to pull Bokuto down to him, his hand warm on the back of Koutarou's neck as he pressed the sides of their faces together, where Bokuto couldn't see his expression anymore. But his body couldn't quite stop squirming beneath him. "Yeah," he confirmed softly. "I can feel everything like this. All of you."

"Oh my Gooood," Bokuto groaned, nuzzling his face into Keiji's neck. "I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die because you're gonna kill me."

Akaashi chuckled a little bit, and Bokuto hoped that his boyfriend had relaxed enough for him to start moving, because he couldn't hold back anymore after hearing it. As slowly as he could stand, he pulled back to begin the roll of their hips together, pushing himself back up onto his arms again so he could see Akaashi's face. And god, Akaashi's _face_ right now. Eyes clenched shut, head thrown back, sweat beading on his temple and his beautiful mouth hanging open as he gasped into Bokuto's gentle thrusts. He could watch this all day, could spend entire lifetimes between Akaashi Keiji's thighs.

"Bokuto-san," Keiji sighed, and he had this pleased little lilt to his voice that made it sound so erotic, thank God Akaashi never used that tone of voice outside of the bedroom because Bokuto had a hard enough time not popping boners when they hung out as it was. His arms wound back up around Bokuto's neck and shoulders again, which was awesome because as much as Koutarou loved seeing those beautiful hands fisted tight in bedsheets or curled around the headboard, being able to feel Keiji digging his nails into his skin was always gonna be best, right? Whatever involved the most touching Akaashi was always better, obviously.

It was getting pretty hard to keep his movements slow and controlled, but Bokuto knew one of his weaknesses was how he got overenthusiastic, especially about  
Keiji, and he _really_ really REALLY wanted to be better to his boyfriend than some fumbling teenager awkwardly shoving his dick inside him. So even when Akaashi started moving his own hips back against his Bokuto didn't hurry his pace at all. Instead he thrust harder, using long rolling strokes to work his cock in as deep as possible. That was probably the right thing to do anyway considering the way Keiji's legs tightened their lock around Bokuto's waist, his hips stuttering in their movement and palms flattening out against Bokuto's naked back.

Their faces were only inches apart, and as much as he wanted to kiss those pretty petal-soft lips they'd already found out from experience by now that that was not a thing they could do during sex like this what with the difficulties presented in breathing. But it was even sexy just to watch Akaashi breathe, especially close enough that Bokuto could feel each hot pant of air against his own mouth and come to think of it maybe he couldn't kiss his lips but there was an entire expanse of naked Keiji under his fingertips that Bokuto could really take better advantage of. He bent his head down to kiss at Akaashi's smooth jaw, and his lovely vice-captain was so obliging as to turn his head to the side to expose the long column of his neck, hot and salty with sweat under Bokuto's tongue. And when the kisses and licks turned to sucking and biting Akaashi only shivered and squirmed more under his mouth, and if that wasn't an invitation to bite hickeys into as much of Keiji's skin as he could reach, well he didn't know what was.

There were different good things about all the parts of Akaashi's body, Bokuto was learning. If he kissed at the skin behind Akaashi's ear, he might or hum or sigh pleasantly. Moving down and sucking at the pulse point on his throat would get a bigger reaction, Akaashi's fingers curling and a louder noise like a gasp sometimes falling from his mouth. His collarbone he didn't react much to, but Bokuto liked the way the sharp line of bone felt under his tongue so would always stop there anyway, just to indulge himself for a moment before he worked a path down Akaashi's chest to his nipples. With them still wrapped so tight around each other like they were right now it was hard to reach that far down, Bokuto's back arched in a bend so he could bite at the inviting buds, Akaashi hissing out a sharp cry of "Ah, fuck!" as Bokuto worried at his chest with teeth and tongue.

He wanted to go down even farther, wanted to lick down the line of Akaashi's stomach to the dip of his belly button and bite bruises into the crest of his hipbones, but Bokuto was not like, anywhere near flexible enough for a stunt like that when they were joined like this, Koutarou still rolling his hips as rhythmically as his focus would allow. He pulled away from the sweat-slick tang of his boyfriend's skin, enough to be able to look down at Akaashi's chest and neck and shoulders and the mosaic of red marks he'd already managed to leave.

"Bokuto-san," The sound of his name was at first only enough to draw his eyes to the movement of Akaashi's lips, shining wet and red as they curved around the word. And then he looked Keiji in the eye, and holy jesus crap it wasn't even FAIR how pretty this guy was! People in real life were supposed to look ridiculous when they had sex, how was he even lucky enough to get to be with the one person in the history of ever to look and sound and feel like Akaashi Keiji did? No one on the planet could blame Bokuto for the sudden need to say fuck it air wasn't important anyway and lean down to kiss Akaashi, messy and dirty and full of desperate affection. " _Bokuto-san,_ " Akaashi repeated when they drew apart, and Bokuto locked eyes with him again just in time for the words " _Fuck me harder, Koutarou._ "

Somewhere in between his brain exploding out of the back of his skull and his groin throbbing like he'd just gotten an electric shock to his dick, Bokuto managed to grasp onto enough animal instinct to comply, his brain only catching up at the sound of Akaashi's pleased moan. Honestly, all wound up together like this there wasn't much chance to get good traction, but Bokuto could still speed up the rhythm of his thrusts, trying not to lose himself to the feel of tight squirming heat around his cock because making Keiji scream and pant and moan and hiss his name like it was caught halfway between a curse and a prayer was the most important thing Bokuto could possibly being doing with his life right now.

He tried to focus instead on the sensation of Akaashi's fingernails digging into his shoulder blade, his other hand wound in the mussed-up strands of Bokuto's hair and tugging harshly whenever Bokuto managed to hit just the right spot or go at just the right pace. For someone who didn't make all that much noise in bed Keiji could be beautifully communicative, if Bokuto could keep his head enough to pay attention to his signals. The way his chest was heaving with short breaths, his mouth fallen open and eyes clenched shut, brows drawn together tight on his forehead as sweat beaded on his temple and ran down his face, the desperate stuttering movements of his hips against Bokuto's as he tried to help work as much of Koutarou's cock inside him as they could. Aside from being mind-meltingly sexy, Bokuto could tell it meant that Keiji was probably starting to get close again. "Hey, are you getting there?" He asked, licking his lips. "Are you gonna come soon, Keiji?"

Akaashi of course, didn't respond with words, just a full-body shudder as he hiked one leg higher on Bokuto's back. Fuck, he was really losing it here; hadn't even noticed how fast he'd sped up his thrusts til he was all but plowing into Akaashi's willing body – shit, Bokuto had to focus here. He wanted to make Keiji come first, just HAD to see it – everything else, the whole world, could wait until then. Unbidden, the memories of every time he'd managed to bring his boyfriend to orgasm so far rose to the surface of Studbook's mind, and fuck he just couldn't wait to see the face he made _this_ time.

Also, he must be like, actually terrible at this sex thing, because Bokuto had totally only just now remembered his boyfriend had a dick he could be touching, which was a little absurd considering Bokuto had had it in his mouth like a half hour ago. He leaned back up, not far enough away to pull Akaashi's hand from where it was twisted in hair on the back of Bokuto's head, just far enough to shift his weight and pull one of his own hands off of the bed to reach in between their bodies.

It was hardly a second after he got his hand onto Akaashi's leaking cock and began to stroke that Akaashi's whole body twitched like he'd been shocked and he cried out "W-wait! Don't-" But it was, apparently, quite too late. Akaashi came hard, his body tensing and limbs locking tight in their hold around Bokuto as he screamed "FUCK!" and writhed on Koutarou's cock, sticky-hot wetness spilling between their bodies and his hole clenching so tight around him that Bokuto couldn't think of anything for a few moments but fucking into that wonderfully shaking body.

And then Akaashi stopped twitching sexily and just went kind of limp, which wasn't nearly as hot and Bokuto realized that he was not nearly as close to being done as his boyfriend was. "Well, shit." Akaashi must have been really horny today, to come so fast. Well, Bokuto probably could have figured that out when as soon as he got to Akaashi's house today his boyfriend had pulled him inside, informed Bokuto that his parents would be out until late, and then immediately started to make out with him. Their dates usually had more... Actual date involved.

Reluctantly, he pulled himself out of Keiji's body, not quite able to resist the urge to rub himself against his boyfriend's thigh. Pressing their foreheads together and watching Keiji come down from the high of his orgasm, Bokuto considered how long he should wait before it was rude to ask to borrow Akaashi's thighs for a few minutes.

Akaashi sighed, and he wasn't quite smiling but he did look like he was glowing, flushed red and sweaty and completely relaxed. "Okay," he said after a moment, pushing Bokuto backward and untangling themselves enough to flip around and lie on his stomach. He stretched out languidly for a moment then curled his legs up under his body, resulting in the enticing raise of his hips. "You can finish."

Bokuto could not help the way his eyes were drawn to the puffy red clench of Akaashi's asshole, glistening wet from where he'd just had his cock inside there. "Um, pardon?"

Akaashi grabbed a pillow and made himself comfortable with it, throwing a casual glance over his shoulder at Bokuto to say "I said you could finish inside, didn't I? I'm already a mess, so you might as well."

"How are you so mind-blowingly hot?!" Bokuto whined, pressing his forehead to the small of Akaashi's back for a moment, and then licking at the cooling sweat there just because it was right next to his face and he could.

"Yes, yes," Akaashi sighed, distracting Koutarou with the sexy roll of his shoulders as he stretched them out. "I'm perfect and amazing, so. Don't hold anything back, alright?" He paused, and added as an afterthought, "But don't take too long, either."

He gave one last kiss to the bottom of Akaashi's spine, then sat up, running his hands along Keiji's sides and back for a few seconds before they fell into a steadying grip on his hips. If he stayed sitting up like this while Akaashi lied down, Bokuto could watch himself sinking into Keiji, see for himself the stretch where that tiny hole accommodated him. And Bokuto let himself revel in just by itself, slowly pushing and pulling his thick cock inside of Keiji's body just to watch that give. And then, having been given explicit permission to go crazy on Akaashi's body, Bokuto slammed himself in all at once to the hilt, pushing in as deep as he could go at the same time he pulled Akaashi's hips back against his own.

The moan that was torn from Akaashi's throat was the loudest he'd made all night, but it didn't sound like he was uncomfortable, so Bokuto ground his hips hard, before pulling back to start up a rhythm. The pace he set was hard and fast, slamming his cock into the welcoming heat of Akaashi's body, soaking wet from lube and Bokuto's precome. "God, fuck, Keiji, you feel so amazing!"

Akaashi was still making noises, little whimpers and groans with every thrust while his fingers clenched around the pillow case. "B-bokuto-san! Ah! _Ahh!_ "

Akaashi's body was shaking again, but the grip Bokuto had on his hips as he brought them back against his own with every slam was steady, probably enough to leave bruises tomorrow. That actually probably wasn't a good thing, Bokuto decided absently through the haze of his thoughts, and let go of his hold in order to press Akaashi's raised hips down against the bed, one hand against the small of his back holding down while Bokuto's other hand pressed down against the bed to hold up his own body, letting him lean over and work more of his body weight into each roll of his hips.

"OH FUCKING SHIT!" Akaashi howled suddenly, startling a faint 'Hoot?!' out of Bokuto before he realized the change in angle he'd just instigated had set the tip of his dick brushing against Keiji's prostate with every thrust. "Fuck, FUCK, right there!"

Bokuto absolutely did not need to be told twice, ramming his aching cock into the tight give of Akaashi's ass hard enough to set the mattress thumping against the bedframe. And GOD, now that he was finally letting himself revel in the feeling of his lover's body sucking in his length greedily Bokuto was half out of his mind, overwhelmed by the skin-on-skin slide of taking his lover bare.

Akaashi's body was being jolted forward with the repeated movements until he was using his arms to brace against the wall, the only things stopping his head from knocking against the headboard of the bed, which was rattling loudly against the sheetrock. But he was pushing his ass back against every thrust again, rutting his own hips frantically as they were trapped between Bokuto and the bedsheets. And fucking shit, he smelled like sweat and come and _sex_ and Bokuto let the last bits of his restraint be shattered by the cry of " _Koutarou!_ "

He sped up his movements, using all of the pent-up energy he'd been suppressing to pound into Keiji as hard as he could, the slap of skin ringing the loudest sound in the room since Akaashi's voice had been cut to gasps of air at each thrust, like Bokuto was fucking the air right out of his lungs. It was all so fucking good, the vice-tight clench of soaking wet heat giving way so easily to his hard cock. "Fuck, you're so filthy, Keiji!" He praised without thinking. And Akaashi said he could come inside- had _wanted_ him to. Bokuto was gonna do more than that, he was going to fucking come so deep in this body that Keiji would go to school and practice tomorrow with Bokuto's seed still inside him, gonna fuck him so hard and so good he wouldn't be able to so much as sit down without remembering the feeling of Bokuto inside of him for _days._ "Keiji," He gasped, then repeated "Keiji, _Keiji,_ " like a mantra, like it was the only word or idea left in his head besides the feeling of _heat_. Heat, heat around his dick and coiling in his stomach and in his groin and every part of Bokuto was tensing up as the rhythm of his his hips stuttered and went as erratic as his heartbeat. Heat like the spill of his come inside of Keiji's clenching ass, filling up the narrow fluttering space even as Bokuto continued to slam into him, fucking his seed deeper inside with his cock on every thrust.

And then, all at once, it was over. All the energy left Bokuto in an instant as he all but collapsed on top of his boyfriend, who groaned and shoved Koutarou off of him. And then Akaashi flipped back onto his back again, panting tiredly at the ceiling, and Bokuto looked down at the space where Akaashi had been lying a few moment ago. Where there was a giant wet spot on the mussed sheets, right in the spot where Akaashi's hips would have been. "Oh my god, did you come twice and I didn't notice!?" Bokuto howled.

Akaashi just continued to lie there, shaking faintly as he side-eyed Bokuto. "Yes, Bokuto-san, I came again. You also failed to notice when I _passed out_ for a few seconds, considering I woke up to find you were _still fucking me_. It was quite disconcerting."

"Seriously!" Oh, man, he was so BAD at this, what if Akaashi had like, DIED from oversexitization and Bokuto didn't even NOTICE? Kuroo was right, Bokuto really WAS a human disaster, wasn't he? "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

"I," Akaashi paused, and swallowed, his face flushing even redder than the sex had left it. "I don't really mind. It was. Very good sex, Bokuto-san, so don't worry about it." He turned onto his side now, sighing into the bedsheets and closing his eyes. "But I do need a nap now, so if you could please be quiet?"

Bokuto nodded frantically, edging closer to Akaashi on the bed. "Is it okay if we cuddle?" He asked hopefully.

A small smile broke through Akaashi's placid face. "Sure, Bokuto-san, as long as you're quiet."

Koutarou curled himself around Akaashi's body, gently using one of the soiled sheets to clean up his boyfriend's stomach and thighs, and let his mind wander. "Oh, my god, Akaashi!"

"What. Do you want."

"Don't you need to go to the bathroom?!"

Akaashi raised his head enough to look, baffled, at his boyfriend. "What?"

"We just had sex, so you need to go pee or you could get a urinary tract infection!"

Akaashi groaned tiredly. "That's women that need to worry about that, Bokuto-san. I don't have a vagina, if you recall. Now please, _please_ , **shut up**."


End file.
